


All I need is your touch

by decievedead



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Komaeda Nagito, Confused Hinata Hajime, Heartache, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Hook-Up, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Shameless Smut, Smut, Suffering Komaeda Nagito, Top Hinata Hajime, danganronpa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decievedead/pseuds/decievedead
Summary: Frantic Kisses, Heavy Breathing, Soft Touches.Something Komaeda, who was practically the most touch starved man alive,  had become strangley used to over the past few days.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 12
Kudos: 225





	All I need is your touch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This fic will continue to contain a lot of smut, self harm, and alcohol abuse. If that isn't for you, don't read this!! I hope you enjoy :D

Frantic Kisses, Heavy Breathing, Soft Touches.

Something Komaeda, who was practically the most touch starved man alive, had become strangley used to over the past few days.

\-----

It had all started a few days back after he'd gotten locked out of his apartment, he'd left his keys inside, and the stupid door locked by itself. Of course, it just happened to be that Hinata lived just around the block, leaving him Komaedas easiest option. He sighed, cursing his luck under his breath before sending the other male a message, explaining his situation. 

Part of him hoped he wouldn't reply, and he'd have to sleep outside somewhere like he deserved.

Part of him hoped he'd welcome him with open arms.

It turned out to be the latter, and Hinata had told him to drop by for the night. Nagito wasn't sure if it was relief of not having to sleep outside he was feeling, or if his small ongoing crush on the boy was causing him to act up again. He shook his head violently in an attempt to get rid of the thought as quickly as it had entered his mind. Sure, the brown haired boy may be extremley attractive, have his ideal perfect body, and baby soft skin, but that was no excuse for him having those kinds of thoughts about him. 

After a moment of contemplating and unholy thoughts, Komaeda began heading over to Hajime's apartment. 

The air was crisp, a harsh breeze assualting his exposed skin. Winter. Winter had always been one of his faveourite seasons, he could wrap up as warm as he liked and not have a care in the world of what others thought. Not that he had to care during any other seasons, but when all you wear is the same green jacket, people do start to question your mental health - and other things. Right now however, he was stuck in his not so warm pyjamas, having been unable to change due to to getting locked out. 

When he reached Hinatas apartment he was shivering, and wasted no time knokcing on the door, 3 gentle taps. Mere seconds later, the door was opened, and his gaze was met with those warm chestnut eyes he knew so well.

"You must be freezing, come on." Hinata gestured to the stairs behind him, and komaeda stepped in, the warmth practically melting his face. 

"Thank you, I really had no idea who else to message, I'm sorry if im being a bother to you.." He mumbled the last part under his breath as he walked up the stairs, Hajime follwing close behind.

"Just sit anywhere, sorry its kinda a mess, i wasnt really expecting anyone."

Komaeda listened to him, plopping himself down on the nearest couch. He took in his surroundings, he'd never been inside Hinatas apartment for reasons other than school. There was a sweet smell of winter spice filling the air, making the pretty glum room somewhat welcoming. In front of him was a coffee table, with a few stains here and there. The evening light leaked into the room from the blinds, and the sound of the tv playing quietly gave Komaeda a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"Do you want a drink? I have tea, coffee, and uh.. orange juice?" 

That was just like him, Nagito thought to himself.

"Tea would be nice, thank you."

Hajime made tea for himself and the White haired boy, before setting himself down besides him. He handed him the cup, and was met with a light blush and smile in return.

"So, how'd you get locked out of your own place? That's pretty unlucky, I'm not gonna lie haha"

"You know me and my luck, Hinata-kun." He sighed, taking a sip of the warm beverage that was prepared for him. "I left my keys inside when i went to take the trash out, the dumb door just happens to lock by itself.. " 

Hinata laughed to himself a little, and Nagito couldn't help but let his eyes wander over the boy as he did so. His shirt, unbuttoned slightly at the top, revealing his collarbones. The way his hair fell so perfectly over his face - his face that had a light dusting of freckles all over. He definitley had an issue here. How was he going to get through the night if he got distarcted this easily by his romantic interest for the guy?

"So, sleeping wise" Hajime shifted a little "I'd say you can have the couch, but it's not too good on the back, and you're already struggling enough today" Komaeda couldn't help but feel his chest tighten at where he thought this conversation was headed.

"If it's okay with you, you can have my bed, I'll stay out here." 

Ah, of course. It was stupid of him to think Hinata would want to share a bed with someone like him. Even if he'd partially expcted it, he could still feel his hopes let down.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be even more of an inconvience than i already am.."

"Don't say that, it's no problem really, I often fall asleep on here anyway" He smiled softly, causing nagitos heart to jump a little. Either way, he still got to sleep in Hinatas bed, and that alone was a huge win in his head. 

The rest of the evening went by fairly quickly, Hajime ordered them food after learning Komaeda still hadn't had tea (much to the boys dismay), and they watched a few crappy movies together. Hinata had decided to call it a night when Nagito had started to drift in and out of sleep, his eyes fluttering open and close every few seconds. 

"Sleep well" He'd said, before walking out, shutting the door gently behind him. Leaving Nagito alone in his room. 

"Shit.." Komaeda sighed to himself. His nerves were driving him crazy, and the fact the entire room was drenched in Hinatas scent wasn't helping.

'Sleep'. He thought to himself. He just had to sleep, and then this would all be over. Or so he thought. 

Once his head hit the feathery pillow, the scent surroudning him became even stronger. The warm sheets wrapped around him a constant reminder of what he couldn't have. His thoughts began overwhelming him, thoughts of many kinds, until he came to one in particular.

This was the closest he was going to get to Hinata, right? So, surely making the most of it was something anyone in his situation would do? At first, the perverted thought of pleasuring himself in someone elses bed had disgusted him, but now it didn't seem so bad, and he wasn't going to get any sleep unless he relieved himself of his, what people would call problem.

Soon enough, his hands were slipping beneath the hem of his boxers, finally gripping his aching length with no shame. God he needed release so badly.

"Fuck.." He let out a small moan, cursing himself in his mind. He had to keep quiet. Hinata was only one door away, and he hated that the thought of him catching him only stirried him up more. He began to stroke himself, flicking his thumb over his slit occasionally. He was getting somewhere for sure, but it simply wasn't enough, he needed more. He always needed more.

He thought about it for a moment, then after deciding he'd already broken through the wall of shameless actions, he flipped himself over, and slipped himself out of his boxers completly. Using his free hand, he slicked two fingers with his saliva. Wasting no time, he shoved them inside of himself, the pleasure messing his frail body up even more. He felt how easily his ass sucked his fingers in, practically begging for them to fill him up. And that's what they did, he began thrusting them in and out of himself, his dick twitching with every thrust. After a bit of working around, he found the spot he loved so much, and started to pound into himself harder than he knew he could.

Komaeda was a mess, breathing heavily, small whimpers echoing throughout the room.

Komaeda was also unaware of Hinata becoming curious as to what he could hear coming from his bedroom.

Or was he?

He could've stopped once he'd heard the first bit of movement, he could've stopped once he'd heard footsteps nearing, but something inside him (besides his fingers of course) stopped him from doing so.

It was at that moment, the door shiedling him from Hinatas view swung open.

He was completely on display, ass in the air, fingers dripping with slick - and Hinata could see all of it. 

"N-Nagito?" Hinata managed to get out after a few seconds of complete and utter shock.

Suddenly, Komaeda regretted not stopping. He'd most likely ruined everything, his entire friendship with the other boy, simply because he was a horny fuck who couldn't keep it in his pants at the first chance he got not to. Atleast that was his thought process until Hinata began gaining on him, and Komaeda noticed the hard on in his pants. Oh boy.

"You really shouldn't uh, do that in someone elses bed.." He spoke in an almost seductive tone, a tone that sent shivers down Komaedas spine. Before he had time to form a response, Hinata had flipped him back over, pinning each of his wrists to his sides. Nagito gulped, a wave of embarrasment washing over him, his dick was literally still out, surely whatever Hinata had in mind could wait until he was atleast decent?

Or maybe it couldn't, when his face became closer, and closer. They were now centimeters apart, and all Komaeda wanted to do was kiss him. He needed to kiss him. He needed to get whatever was in his system out. He was going to do it himself, but before he could, Hinata had done it for him. The tension snapped as their lips finally met, in a rough, desperate kiss. Hinata was suddenly touching him everywhere, his hands travelling up his shirt, his thigh pressing up against Komaedas hard on, the slick claiming the material covering his legs as its own. 

"H-Hinata-" Nagito breathlessly moaned inbetween kisses. However he was shut up instantly when Hajimes tounge entered his mouth, battling against his own, exploring every inch of it.

"S-Shutup" He whispered before going back to his mouth. Komaeda had never experienced such bliss, he felt he would cum just from the contact. He wasn't ready to yet, he had to experience this feeling for longer. Hinata was hard too right? That left him a pretty good option. He used his free hand and moved it down to Hinatas groin, palming him.

"N-Nhhh" He moaned, melting into the touch. Perfect. Komaeda took this as his cue, and began to unbutton the others jeans, pulling them down to his thighs. Hajime did the rest of the work, shuffling a little and kicking them off, tossing them along with his boxers somewhere in the room. He lowered himself down and grabbed Komaedas dick, pressing it up againts his own. After a nod from the boy beneathe him, he started jerking his hand up and down, both of them now moaning into the others mouth, still attempting to maintain contact. Hinata gave up on trying when Komaeda got too vocal, moving down to his neck. He began tugging and biting at the sensetive area with his teeth, claiming it for himself. 

"O-Oh god, p-please.."

"Please.. w-what?"

Nagito didn't even know what he was asking for, he just knew he felt oh so good, too good even. This was the stuff out of his dreams (which he hated to admit), and he never wanted it to end.

"I don't-" He was cut off when Hinata's finger had slipped inside of him, he DEFINITLEY had not expected that. "H-Hinata.."

"That okay?" Komaeda nodded in response, and so Hinata added another. He began to thrust them in and out, taking no time at all to find his sweet spot.

"F-Fuck!" Nagito moaned even louder, causing a smirk to appear on Hinatas face - he'd never done this before okay? He was proud of himself is all. 

Komaeda wanted to please Hinata, for him to feel how good he was feeling, and his dick seemed pretty lonely right now - so he took matters into his own hands, literally.

"Shit.. keep going.." He spat through gritted teeth, Nagito now being the one smirking. He worked magic with his hand, pumping Hajimes cock with all his strength, using his thumb to circle the tip, precum smothering all over it. Both of them were now in complete bliss, moaning eachothers names at the top of their lungs, occasionally meeting eachothers lips for more desperate kisses. Komaeda was so, so close, the pit in his stomach stirring up more and more. 

"H-Hinata.. I'm c-close.." He choked out, drool leaking down his lips in the dirtiest way. Hinata nodded, and quickly pulled his fingers out, clearly in the same situation, and turned his attention back to both of their now throbbing dicks. A few more pumps, a few more kisses, and they climaxed almost at the exact same time. Cum splurted out, getting all over Komaedas porcelain face and Hajimes crumpled shirt, but they didn't care. They didn't care at all.

Heavy breaths filled the room, and hajime flopped over to Nagitos side, laying flat out.

"Damn.." he whispered just loud enough for the other to hear, but he didn't really hear, for he was still proccessing what had just happened. 

"Was that okay?" 

Luckily he did hear that, and turned to face Hajime. "It was more than okay, Hinata" he said softly, still slightly recovering from the high of his orgasm. Now all he wanted was to lay on his chest, and fall asleep peaceful-

"We should probably sleep now, I'll uh.. go back to the couch" He shot a glance in his direction, "Goodnight Komaeda".

He had no time to object, because Hinata had already gotten up and walked out the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

And just like that, he was alone in the bed once again. This time however, he felt incredibly lonely and unwanted. Was what they did just because of the situation? Did Hinata really not feel anything during that? Tears began to prick at his dull green eyes. He couldn't complain though, if Hinata was just using his body for his own self pleasure, he definitley didn't mind. He just wanted, no, he just needed his touch. He could be happy with that right? 

The tears he fell asleep with said otherwise.

\------

Stupid Hajime Hinata.


End file.
